


New Year’s Eve

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Holiday Series [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mild Sexual Situation, Reader Insert, Romance, citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: So New Year's Eve didn't start so well. It didn't mean it had to end badly. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Holiday Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359406
Kudos: 1





	New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the final day of the year! I can’t believe how fast the past year flew by. 2019 had a few hard times as I had to say goodbye to two of my beloved pets, but it mostly was good moments! I got engaged, got a new job, succesfully debuted another horse in competitions, and wrote a damn lot of fanfiction! I think crossposting my stories up on here really helped me regain my interest in my favorite fandom. :)
> 
> In 2020 you can expect more of my stories up on here. I still have a few more to go and soon I will start posting one of my long multi-chaptered stories up on here.
> 
> This was the first story I ever wrote for the Holiday series. It has a sequel that will be posted on New Year’s Day, as this one has some unresolved issues! ;)
> 
> Enjoy and have wonderful New Year’s Eve!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**New Year’s Eve**

You sighed as you leaned against the balcony railing. The cool night air chilled your skin, but you pointedly ignored it. You already were in a bad mood so you might as well catch a cold. You sipped form the champagne flute you were holding, enjoying the sweet taste. You were definitely on the way to getting drunk, and you didn’t care about the fact that the leaders of the ESUN were on the other side of the balcony doors that you had closed once you had stepped outside. You were in a bad mood. Period.

It was his entire fault with his _“I have a duty blablabla…”_

You took another sip of the champagne and sighed in disappointment when you discovered your glass was empty. You pouted and put the glass away. You took the second glass you had brought with you and took a sip.

You didn’t even know why you had come to this New Year’s Eve ball in the first place. It wasn’t like that asshole was going to pay attention to you anyway. He was busy doing his so called _‘duty’_. But you had wanted to show him you didn’t need him to have a good time. So you had dressed up in that expensive ball gown your mom had given you a couple of years ago, and had made sure you had looked your best. You had been pretty cheerful when you had arrived at the party, but your mood had dropped the moment you had seen them.

He had been dancing with her. Dancing! He had been supposed to guard her and as far as you knew, dancing didn’t fall under guarding duties.

You drowned the second glass and flung it over the railing. It shattered on the concrete below with a satisfying crash. You flung the other empty glass away too. Throwing things when mad felt wonderful. But now you were out of champagne. You glanced at your watch. Two hours to go until midnight. You turned towards the doors to get back inside and get new drinks, just in time for Relena to open the balcony doors and step outside, followed by the person you wanted to avoid at all cost.

“-Y/N-.” His voice sounded surprised. It was clear he hadn’t expected you to be at the party at all.

You narrowed your eyes as you caught his hand entwined with hers. He quickly let go and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t mind me. I’m leaving anyway.”

You wanted to move past him, but he quickly caught your arm. “You’ve been drinking.”

Now he sounded accusing. Damn him.

“Yes, I have and I don’t see how that is any of your business.” You pulled your arm free and glared at him. “Get lost Heero.”

Heero sighed. “Let me get you a cab.”

“I’ll be fine. I don’t need you to help me.” You stepped towards the doors and prepared to leave.

You quickly dashed into the hallway and swallowed down the lump that had formed in your throat. What had he been up to? Was he cheating on you? You walked through the ball room, careful to avoid anyone familiar, and left the building. Once outside, you couldn’t keep the tears inside any longer. You hated crying but you couldn’t help it. You walked over the parking lot towards the gates. You would walk home. Fresh air would be good and you needed time to think things over.

From the moment you had met him, you knew Heero’s past was entwined with Relena’s. You had accepted that fact and tried to make the best out of your relationship with him. Everything had been great the last year, but the last two months Heero had been pulling back from you. You had tried to coax him into talking, but it had only resulted in him shutting himself off even more. You didn’t know what had been wrong with him. But now you had an idea.

Your pondering was broken by running footsteps sounding behind you. You started to walk faster and shrieked when you were pulled to a halt. Strong hands turned your around, and you froze as you realized it was Heero.

“What?”

“Damn it, -Y/N-.” He had never cussed in front of you before, so he was definitely angry. “What the hell were you thinking? Walking alone at night?”

“Let go of me,” you said, while trying to wipe away the evidence of your tears.

“What’s wrong?” The anger changed into concern when he realized you were crying. He tried to pull you closer, but you struggled and he was forced to let you go.

“It’s none of your concern. Go back to the party,” you said angrily.

You could see him turning cold. “If that is what you want.”

“What I want is not important to you anyway,” you bit out. You turned around and resumed your way.

Heero grabbed your wrist. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” You glared at him.

“Stop being so stubborn. I told you I was going to get you a cab,” he said.

“And I told you to leave me alone!” you yelled at him. “Damn it! Why is it that you haven’t paid attention to me in the past two months, and now you’re suddenly frigging stalking me?!?”

He froze. You took your chance and pulled yourself free from his grasp. You started running. You had to get away from him. But soon enough, you were grabbed around the waist and pulled to a stop.

You whirled around and smacked him in the face. “GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!”

Heero grabbed your hand as you tried to hit him again. “Calm down, -Y/N-. You’re overreacting.”

You sobbed loudly and looked away from him. “Please, let me go.”

“No.” He pulled your closer and wrapped his arms around you. “Come on, let’s get back. I’ll take you home.”

You wanted to pull away, but the feeling of his arms wrapped around you was so good you didn’t dare to protest. You anger left you and you were taken over by an incredible sadness. You sobbed into his chest and wrapped your arms around him, holding him tightly.

“You have to stop hurting me,” you sobbed.

He cupped your cheeks and made you look at him. “I…”

“I need to know if you still love me. I need to know if you want me or Relena.” You rubbed your cheeks. “I can’t continue on with you like this.”

Heero rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. “I don’t want Relena. What makes you think I do?”

You took a deep breath in hope of calming down a little bit. “You have been pulling away from me, and you choose her over me all the time. The only thing I got the last two months was disappointment.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. He pressed a gentle kiss against your lips. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

You weren’t finished yet. “I was hoping that last week with Christmas we could spend time together, and yet you ran off to Relena when she called you, and tonight you did it again.”

“I didn’t do it because I stopped loving you, -Y/N-,” he said.

“Then why?”

He gave you a small smile. “I’ve been working extra shifts so I can take a long break in the summer. You were talking about going on a long vacation and I wanted to surprise you.”

“So… I-I…”

He pressed his finger against your lips, silencing you. “I love you.”

You could only gaze up at him in wonder. When you finally regained your senses you cupped the back of his head and kissed him. His hand slid through your hair, messing up your carefully arranged hairdo, but you didn’t care one bit. You moaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing against yours in a heated dance. It had been too long since he had last kissed you like this. You felt desire stir in your belly and broke the kiss with a gasp.

“Let’s go home.”

He nodded and pulled you along with him. You reached the parking lot in front of the ESUN building and Heero led you to his car. Before you could get in, he pulled you towards him for another deep kiss. You sighed in bliss when you pulled away.

“We really should go,” you murmured against his lips.

He gave you a small smile and opened the door for you. You got into the car and pulled a small mirror out of the dashboard compartment. You sighed when you saw what you had already thought you would see. Your eyes were red and puffy, and you had red spots on your face. How charming. You checked your watch again. One and a half hour to go until midnight. You could take a shower once you got home.

Heero started the car and drove off.

“I’m going to take a shower once we get home,” you said softly.

Heero’s hand sought yours. He looked at you from the corner of his eyes and gave you another small smile. “Would you mind if I joined you?”

You smiled back at him. “And why would you?”

He brought your entwined hands up to his face and pressed a kiss against your fingers. “I have a lot to make up for.”

“That you have.” You squeezed his hand, while suppressing the shiver that ran through your body at the promise in his words.

He smirked. “I see I’m not easily forgiven.”

Your smile froze when some of the hurt seeped through again. “I guess…”

You reached your house and once inside you were quick to dash into the bathroom. You turned on the shower an fought with the zipper of your dress as the water heated up. You sighed when it finally gave way and stepped out of it, while pulling the pins from your hair. You stepped under the warm spray, just as Heero burst into the bathroom. A minute later, he joined you under the warm cascade of water.

He pulled you closer for a kiss, but you were quick to pull back so you could look at him. You always loved to watch him while he was wet from the shower. It kind of doubled his attractiveness. With a small sigh you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I guess you can start with making it up to me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

Later that night, you lay in bed, watching Heero as he watched you. He lay on his stomach, one of his hands buried in your hair, while you lay on your side facing him. His eyelids were still heavy from the passion you had shared, and you gave him a small smile. Something in his eyes warmed.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” you murmured back.

He gave you a small smile and closed his eyes. You moved closer to him and pressed a kiss against his shoulder.

You jumped as the world outside the window suddenly lit up in colors. Fireworks exploded, cutting through the silence and darkness of the night. Heero opened his eyes and moved to press a kiss against your lips.

“Happy new year,” he said.

You watched as the greens and pinks and whites of the fireworks played over his skin. It was a beautiful sight.

You smiled and kissed him again. “Happy new year.”

******\- End -** ** **


End file.
